


We Outshine The Sun

by n_u_t_m_e_g



Series: We're Crazy, Frank! [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_u_t_m_e_g/pseuds/n_u_t_m_e_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Three Red Balloons"-- cannot be read as a standalone. Frank and Gerard leave Nexus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is going to be fairly short, as it's just a prologue of sorts and something to remind me to keep on going.

It was warm.  
That was the first thing he noticed, really. The next thing was the smell. It was an earthy, outside-of-Nexus smell: no scent of bleach and sweetness and piss.  
Eleven months. Three-hundred-thirty-seven days. And now he was out. 

The asphalt felt strange beneath his sock-clad feet (they had his shoes bagged and packed up in one of his two suitcases), and he leaned his head back under the sun and let it warm his face.  
His mother indulged him, her small hand on his shoulder.  
Three months ago his parents had gotten a divorce. It had been a dull, hollow shock; he had been expecting it, had it tucked away like a sheet of paper behind the messy file cabinets of his brain. It had been his mom’s idea- apparently she had gotten sick of his constant bad mood and yelling.  
Frank knew it was more than that.  
His mother’s fingers kneaded his shoulder for a second and then she said,  
“Come on, Frank. We need to get home and get you settled. It’s going to be a strange transition.”  
Frank looked over to her, and her face was alight in the sun. Her skin was bright and her eyes shone.  
He spared a glance back at Nexus, and turned towards the car.  
Gerard had gotten out earlier in the morning, locking Frank in a tight hug and burying his head in Frank’s shoulder.  
Before his departure, Gerard had supplied him with an address, a little vampire, a phone number and a spoken goodbye. The way the life pulsed in Gerard’s eyes as he saw his brother break down when he said hello for the first time in god knows how long was… really breathtaking.  
It felt so strange, almost like he was in a pool of gel, wading through the thickness at the slowest rate possible; even though the speedometer on his mom's car read sixty as they hurried down the highway.  
It was almost like sensory overload, to be quite honest, sounds and smells and colors that felt like they had so long absconded from him. The colors, smells and all of these things flew at him in a barrage; it bothered him, but at the same time, it didn't.  
The house was warm and welcoming when he stepped inside. His father and his father's things were missing, which he knew was to be expected.  
Everything felt warm- reaching out to grab at him and pull him further inside, sweaty palms gripping at the handles of his suitcases. If he focused hard enough, he could almost see every dust mote, every warm, singing line in the wood floor. He could smell his mother's perfume, and when he looked up and past the stairs, the door to his room was open.  
Sunlight poured from the open window, splashing onto his feet when he entered the doorway.  
The room has long since been cleaned, all leftovers of liqueur bottles and pills swept away- his CDs had been organized in accordance to the frequency he listened to him, and his bed sheets smelled like fabric softener.  
Frank unpacked, pushing all of the sweet-smelling Nexus clothes to the back of his drawer.  
His mother stood in his door and he crushed her in a hug, and her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Her eyes were shining when she pulled back.  
"I'll go make us something to eat."  
Frank nodded and collapsed down onto his bed, sheets ruffling.  
He grabbed his cell phone which had been conveniently placed on his bedside table, pulled out the slightly rumpled sheet of paper that was decorated in Gerard's all-caps handwriting and called the number scrawled across it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge wait, guys. Life has been kicking my ass something serious. I'm really trying to keep myself inspired with this story.

Texting Gerard took up most of his time. Frank had to take online classes to make up for his missing senior year; Gerard was dabbling in art school, but most of his free time was spent in speech therapy. Gerard couldn't really talk too much without getting a sore throat, so most of what he said was just little utterances and happy phrases.  
Frank didn't go outside of his house much, he always caught sight of Pete or one of his cohorts and he'd start to panic- panic attacks had become fairly common, but not severe. Not to mention that people- large groups of people- made him feel like his skin was crawling off.  
So Frank spends most of his time in the living room of the house, hunkered up in blankets and hoodies with his phone on his chest and his laptop on his lap. Working on online classes is ridiculously boring. Especially virtual P.E. Who the hell came up with virtual P.E?  
Either way, Frank's in online school and Gerard is being artsy while he works out his long unused voice.  
Frank has been working on his classes for a couple hours when it strikes noon- he shuts his computers and wiggles out of his blanket nest. He's clad in a pair of ratty sweatpants and a near threadbare shirt with holes at the neckline. His ma had agreed to let him walk to a close by diner to have lunch with Gerard at twelve-forty-five, and his current facade seems sort of inappropriate for a date. He had spent enough of his time with Gerard in shitty hospital clothes.  
He shuffles his way upstairs, and into his room. The window lets light in and it has warmed it up in contrast to the frost on his window, it's pretty cold outside. The weather people say snow is likely within the next couple of weeks.  
His mother had finished laundry yesterday evening, so his closet smells of fabric softener and laundry soap. He shifts through his clothes until he finds a comfortable looking pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. He shucks off his sweats and changes into his selected attire, wiggling into his jeans. He tugs on a jacket, toes on his boots and heads down the stairs, tying up his boots when he reaches the bottom- he nearly trips two times on the way down. Tying them seems like a very good idea.  
He gets his keys from the table, and opens the front door. It's frigid outside- the air pinpricks against his face. He locks the door and buttons his jacket up to the chin, and heads down the walk.  
The sky is clear with cold air- the sun is bright. It is still strange to Frank how different the world is now. Before he went into Nexus the world was a series of blacks and grays. Now there's brightness and color and happiness. Sometimes it scares him. But most of the time he adores it. The diner is only two or three blocks from Frank and his mom's house. It's a warm, vintage little place that's more of a coffee shop than a diner, called East Way.  
Walking into the diner is like a wall of warm air and a strong, strong smell of fresh coffee and pastries.  
Gerard is already there, sitting in a little table by the window. Frank pulls out the chair opposite him, and Gerard smiles.

Gerard has a gentle smile- all cherry-red lips and baby teeth. Frank thinks hes gorgeous.

Gearard looks lovely- his nose is tinged pink because of the cold outside, and his hair is pulled to the side in a short little braid.  
"Hi," Frank says, leaning his head into his hand. "You're here early."   
Gerard lets out a little giggle.   
"I figured," he takes a brief moment to blink and swallow. He speaks slowly, softly: but he speaks. And that's all Frank needs. "That I'd get here early to work on some classwork."   
He nods down at the sketchbook that Frank had so wonderfully overlooked upon sitting down. It's a charcoal sketch of which Frank cannot decipher upside down.   
Frank nods a little. Gerard has classes at nine and four, at a little art school about ten block from East Way.   
Whenever the two of them aren't at East Way, they're either at Frank's house or Gerard's house. Both Frank and Gerard's mothers get along wonderfully, and allow the other's son to spend plenty of time at the other's house.   
Sometimes life is hard adjusting to, though. Frank has become rather socially impaired- his new psychiatrist, Ms. Stieler, says that it seems like he's got some social anxiety issues. They tend to be pretty hard to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was dark. Like, it's really dark.   
Frank assumes it's somewhere around eleven. The lack of his mother's presence doesn't surprise him. She's working a double shift at her new job- she works at the children's hospital as a secretary. It's the second double she's worked this week, despite the fact that it's a Saturday. Frank doesn't really mind. She's happy.   
He must've fallen asleep while watching a movie. The television is humming static in front of him. He's cocooned into a wrap of blankets, and his skin feels hot. He squirms at of the nest and flicks the television onto a higher channel. It sends out some late night cartoon. He pads up the wooden stairs into his room, turning on the lamp and grabbing some clothes out of his dresser. He walks to the bathroom and sets them down on the counter.   
His hair has gotten shaggy- he admires it flippantly in the mirror before he closes the door and starts to peel his shirt off. It's slightly stuck to his skin, but he manages to get out of it. He fiddles with the temperature knob on the faucet until it gets warm enough before he turns on the shower head and slides into the spray.   
He jacks the heat up little by little until there's steam coming off of his skin. He leans his forehead against the tile- it's cold against his forehead. His hair drips into his face and water slopes around his cheeks. He washes his body and gets to putting conditioner in his hair when he begins to scrub at the heat that's begun to poke at him beneath his skin.   
He realizes, in a haze, that the heat isn't in the water. It feels like his body is on fire inside- like his organs are going to melt and leak out of his mouth. He sputters, suddenly, stumbling, nearly falling, out of the shower. He nicks his cheekbone on the sharp corner of the counter before he falls to his knees onto the floor. Puddles begin to grow beneath his knees and his planted palms- he's hyperventilating and the floor feels like it's sinking. His chest feels like it's being ripped apart at the sternum, cold and sharp.   
He sees little droplets of blood dripping onto the ground and mixing with the water. His cheek burns like someone's rubbing his face into salt.   
He hears the door open, but it's muffled like he's got cotton stuffed into his ears. Suddenly his mom's hands are at his shoulders, and she's wrapping a towel about his waist.   
He looks up at her- he's crying, he realizes- and feels a line of blood dripping down his face. He can't breathe.   
His mother pulls him into her tiny arms, speaking to him in a soft voice.   
"Calm down, baby," she says. "You're having a panic attack."   
Frank realizes she's right.   
His mom inspects the cut on his face, her watery brown eyes concentrated.   
She helps him up, but his legs are shaking like a California earthquake and he nearly falls again. His mother leads him to his room, helping him pull on some sweats and a loose tshirt. She looks at his face again.   
"You need stitches."   
Frank gathers his breath. "I'm okay mom."  
"You really need stitches, baby. Your poor cheek is split."  
Frank puts two fingers to his cheek and pulls back blood. He lets his mother wipe down his cheek and holds down a cloth on it when she tells him to. She leads him to her car. He straps himself in. He's still trembling a little when they get to the E.R., but they take him back immediately because of the blood.   
His mom steps out briefly while the doctor studies his face and disinfects it. When she comes back the doctor is applying a general anesthetic to the cut.   
"I called Gerard's mom-" Frank grimaces against the needle being strung into his cheek. "-she said she'll let Gerard know that you got hurt but you're perfectly fine. She says she'll send him over in the morning since it's my day off."  
The doctor finishes stitching him up, so they give him some pain killers and send him home.   
After he rinses the left over conditioner from his hair, his mother orders a late-night pizza for the two of them. She and Frank watch half a movie while they eat before Frank begins to fall asleep. He tells her goodnight and shuffles up to his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed.   
He sleeps like a rock. He wakes up at nine thirty. It takes him a minute before he can muster the desire to get out of bed. He climbs out of bed, stepping around his room for a couple minutes before he manages to find comfortable clothes.   
He changes and shuffles to the bathroom.   
Just above his right cheekbone, there's a gash that goes from his temple to right below his eye. It's a tiny bit swollen, and it's black a blue around the edges. The stitches are fairly small. His mother says they're the dissolving kind.   
When he gets downstairs his mother is making breakfast.   
"Gerard is on his way over." She says. She flips a pancake.   
Frank makes himself an ice pack and walks to the living room. It's a dreary looking day outside- it's raining, and it sounds like pellets as it hits the window.   
Frank hears Gerard's car pull up in the drive- he's driving again- so he gets up and opens the door. Gerard is clad in black sweats and a longs lee ed T-shirt. His little nose is scrunched up against the weather.   
After they get inside he puts a hand on Frank's face.   
"That looks like it really hurts." he says. His face is worried.   
"It's not too bad," Frank says back, smiling a little. "It's just really sore."   
Gerard eyes him and nods a little, stepping into the kitchen. Frank's mother embraces him and hands him a plate of pancakes. Frank gathers his pancakes while his mother fixes up hers, and he pours three mugs of coffee. He hands one to his mother, and he pours cream and sugar into his and Gerard's. His mother snags the syrup before he can sit down, laughing a little as she pours a little pool of it on her plate. Frank sprinkles brown sugar on his pancakes while he waits for the syrup, which is currently with Gerard and his whipped cream-pancake monstrosity.   
They all eat in a comfortable silence. His mother gathers the plates and the mugs and Frank makes himself a new ice pack before he sits down with Gerard in the living room.   
Gerard keeps making tiny little worried glances at his face.   
"I swear it's fine," Frank says, looking over at Gerard. "My face will be just as beautiful after this heals."   
Gerard snickers and smacks his shoulder.  
They end up marathoning marvel movies with Frank's mom until about noon when she decides it's high-time to watch some antimatter movies, which they do.   
Frank has to take a pain pill at two because his face is starting to hurt really bad, so he doses on Gerard's shoulder for a while.   
When he wakes up it's no more than and hour and half later.   
"Your mom ran to to the store for macaroni and cheese."   
Frank nods, and kisses him. Gerard seems a little taken aback, but he giggles and wraps his arms around Frank's neck.   
They watch an half an episode of Breaking Bad before his mother gets back.   
They have dinner and Gerard heads out a little before ten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is nsfw. sorry, i've been super disinterested with this piece as of late... i'm not too sure if i'll be continuing it. comments/other supporting things will be the life or death of this piece. so if you actually want me to continue this, comment, please. it'd be great.

Frank wakes with a start to the sound of a quiet, empty house. His mother is away on a training conference, he recalls, lifting himself up off of his pillow.  
A glance over at his clock tells him it's barely scraping three am- he sighs and fumbles about his sheets for his cell phone. His flicks on his bedside lamp, wincing briefly at the sharp light. His head throbs with a slight headache.  
He unlocks his phone, swiping into his calling app and pressing on Gerard's number. It rings twice before he gets an answer.  
"Hello?" Gerard's voice is soft and warm with sleep.  
"Hey," Frank says, fiddling with his bedcovers. "Mom isn't home. She's at that training conference in Buffalo. She isn't due back for two days."  
The other line is silent for a moment. "You want me to come over?" The way Gerard says it as more of a statement than a question, and Frank lets out a wheezing giggle.  
"I'll let Mikey know I'll be gone so he doesn't get scared. I'll be over in," he pauses, and Frank hears the muted rustle of sheets. "...Twenty minutes."  
"Okay," Frank says. "I'll unlock the front door."  
He hangs up the phone, and pulls himself from his bed. The wound on his cheek is nearly healed, and the stitches have long since dissolved. It's going to leave a hell of a scar, though.  
He's clad in a threadbare pair of sweatpants; his torso is bare. He shuffles out of his room, walking down the stairs into the den. The house is silent and snow is falling outside, sticking to the windows and slipping down the glass. The shadows of the clumps of snow flicker against the floor.  
He goes to the door and unlocks it, and goes back upstairs. He shoves dirty clothes under the bed with his toe, and flops back down on the bed.  
He stretches his body, arching up ever-so-slightly off of the mattress. His body is still pleasantly warm from sleep,and the house is comfortable- the chill from the autumn snow hasn't seeped into the house.  
He dozes in and out of consciousness until he hears the front door click open and close, followed by the slipping of the lock closing. He smiles, opening his eyes. He watches Gerard walk up the stairs from the crack of his open door, all soft lines and black clothes, and sits up as he walks into his room.  
"Hey." Gerard says, letting his coat slip off of his frame and to the floor as he closes the door behind him. Frank slides off of the bed and presses his body against Gerard's, locking the other boy against the door. Their noses brush and Frank smiles against the cold of Gerard's skin.  
Gerard's tiny and very, very cold hands slot against Frank's bare waist, and Frank presses his face into the crook of Gerard's neck, pressing kisses there. Gerard is all snowy skin and curving lines, and Frank slips his hands under Gerard's shirt.  
"Really," Gerard manages as his lithe little body curves into the cusps of Frank's palms. "Making me come all the way here just so you can touch me, how rude."  
Frank smiles against hollow of Gerard's neck. "Would you like me to stop?"  
"I never said that."  
"Exactly."  
Gerard's tiny fingers skate up Frank's sides and slide down his arms, and Frank lifts his head to press his lips against Gerard's. He's learned Gerard's soft spots and his weak points- he's learned how to make him gasp and sigh. Frank slips his fingers into the inky river that is Gerard's hair and massages his blunt nails against Gerard's scalp. Frank can't recall exactly how long they've been kissing before Gerard gasps slightly and bows into the touch, and Frank pulls him towards the bed. He lays Gerard down, slotting himself between the paler boy's legs.  
Frank divests Gerard of his shirt, tossing the offending piece of fabric towards the window. It smacks the glass and slides down to land on Frank's dresser.  
They both break out into fit of laughter over the shirt, only quieting when Frank begins to kiss down Gerard's chest and stomach. He rubs a finger against one of Gerard's nipples, teasing the flesh to a peak. Gerard lets out a tiny moan, and Frank feels his cock twitch against his sweats in eager acknowledgment.  
"You okay?" Frank asks, just for good measure.  
Gerard nods, and when Frank looks at his face he sees that Gerard's china-pale skin has gone pink with a flush.  
Frank decides to focus his energy on getting Gerard to stop being quiet. He slides his tongue over one of Gerard's nipples, lavishing it with small sweeps and affectionate tugging.  
Gerard's breath hitches and Frank feels Gerard's cock twitch against his upper thigh and he smiles.  
They don't get... to be intimate very often. In the months they've been out of Nexus they've been able to be together a handful of times, some hurried, some agonizingly slow. But none of them enough.  
Frank kisses him again, trailing his lips down Gerard's jaw and down that pale neck. Gerard's arching a little, now, planing hips canting up ever-so-slightly. Frank lets Gerard aimlessly rut at him for a moment, savoring the tiny, desperate noises he makes. He only decides to move when Gerard chokes around his name, and after that he really can't do much to control himself. He grabs onto Gerard's hips, rolling against him.  
Gerard goes taut and his hips keep canting upwards, and Frank grinds down against him. The zipper from Gerard's jeans is painful against him, but he's a little too focused on the friction of the fabric and the feel of their cocks dragging together.   
The only problem here is that Frank is entirely unashamed at this point, uttering curses and little "oh, oh, oh's" to coincide with Gerard's high, keening sounds. Gerard, suddenly, is arching and jerking his body up, eyes clenched closed and mouth hanging open. He rolls his hips up, motion becoming frantic and Frank barely has time to think,  _oh, oh fuck, he's coming_ before Gerard's eyes wrench open and he cries out, moans reaching a crescendo.   
Frank stills himself, staring down at Gerard who looks utterly mortified.   
"Fuck." Frank says, shoving a hand down the front of his sweats and taking a hold of his cock. He jerks himself once, twice, three times before he comes, hunching over himself and crying out into the flushed skin of Gerard's neck.   
They're still for a moment before they start laughing, pulling themselves up off the bed and towards the shower.   
They stay in there for a while.


End file.
